1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to bicycle systems, especially to bicycle systems adapted for use with smartphones, to smartphones configured for use with bicycle systems, and to methods and to computer software for use with such bicycle systems or smartphones, and to servers configured to communicate with such bicycle systems or smartphones.
2. Technical Background
Technological advancements have enhanced most modern day forms of transportation. For example, in the current smart-phone-centric society, operators and passengers of automobiles and airplanes have had their commute enriched with applications that enable users to tailor their experience. In contrast, the bicycle has remained comparatively primitive.
3. Discussion of Related Art
There have been developments in accessories that allow the usage of electronic devices, such as GPS systems or smart phones on a bicycle. However, these developments have typically been modular in nature and require that a user bolt on a GPS system to a bicycle or bolt on a docking system for a smart phone. There have even been developments to security systems for bicycles to allow tracking. The problem is that all of these accessories are separate from the bicycle and need to be added to a bicycle as a retro-fit. When these items are retro-fitted to a bike, durability and security become an issue. These accessories can be easily broken or stolen as they are simply bolted onto the bicycle. Further, each time an accessory is added, the bicycle becomes less aerodynamic and speed of the bicycle can be adversely affected. Here there are disclosed solutions to these problems by integrating accessories into the bicycle in a manner that they are all contained within the bicycle and it is not possible (or it is possible only with difficulty) for them to be broken off, stolen, or to interfere with the performance of the bicycle.
Bicycles and smart phones exist independently in our society, and each is used in some manner to plan and complete trips from point A to point B. Here there are disclosed solutions which fully integrate the two. Additionally, the solutions offer a technology-based approach to protecting and maintaining the bicycle.
The solutions disclosed herein relate to a bicycle's frame-embedded nervous system and provide the user with a fully interactive cycling experience. A handlebar integrated docking system allows the rider to customize and manage his trip “on the go.” Currently, a cyclist should turn off and stow his smartphone while operating a bicycle. Additionally, if a cyclist is unfamiliar with his location or gets lost in search of a destination, he should pull over and either check a map or ask for directions. Moreover, while bike locks currently do exist, they are independent, basic, detached devices. The solutions disclosed herein truly bring the bicycle into the 21st Century, and are designed with the tech-savvy, urban rider in mind.
The above references to and descriptions of prior proposals or products are not intended to be, and are not to be construed as, statements or admissions of common general knowledge in the art. In particular, the above prior art discussion might not relate to what is commonly or well known by the person skilled in the art, but assists in the understanding of the inventive steps of the solutions disclosed herein of which the identification of pertinent prior art proposals is but one part.